Валентайн
6' 183 см |вес = 160 lbs. 73 кг |параметры тела = 36E-25-40 |любит = • алкоголь • научный метод • изучать вещи издалека • змей • волков • классическую музыку • пунктуальность • тщательное планирование • разбирать на части • новости и научно-популярную литературу • интеллектуальные игры • шахматы • акустические гитары • мясо • восточную культуру • тёмный шоколад |не любит = • излишние формальности • сентиментальность • слабых людей • готовить • врачебный такт • Брейн Дрейна • боли в спине • конфеты |актёр озвучки = Laura Post Asami Imai |shoryuken = Valentine }}Валентайн ( Valentine | ヴァレンタイン) — единственная выжившая из «Последней Надежды», ныне служащая Дабл и Мари. Именно она является ответственной за превращение Пэйнвил в монстра под руководством Брейн Дрейна. Общая информация Валентайн — одна из играбельных персонажей в Skullgirls. Изначально она не была доступна, и её место занимали Сквигли и Амбрелла, но позднее разработчики решили, что нужно ввести больше играбельных злодеев. Она встречается в качестве антагониста практически в каждом режиме истории наряду с Дабл. Её можно считать трагическим злодеем за то, что она потеряла всю свою группу, и антигероиней за то, что победила Мари и стала следующей Девой Черепа. Личность Как следует из её биографии, о Валентайн мало что известно, кроме того, что она служила в качестве оперативника «Последней Надежды» и слуги Девы Черепа. Её мотив присоединиться к Деве был главным образом из чувства самосохранения, но также в надежде исследовать силы, которые контролируют Сердце-Череп в тылу врага. Несмотря на получение приказов от высших сил, на действия Валентайн в значительной степени влияет её собственные личные планы. О том, что известно о Валентайн, можно судить по её режиму истории и боевым диалогам. Она часто выглядит безличной и снисходительной, с небольшими эмоциональными колебаниями. Она без колебаний прибегает к убийству и, помимо чувства лёгкой вины по отношению к Пэйнвил, не имеет никакой реальной нравственности и морали. В интервью с Алексом Ахадом говорится, что, несмотря на её действия, Валентайн «ведёт себя как придурок», чтобы скрыть свои добрые намерения и эмоцииMORE LORE FOR YOU SKULLGIRLS FANS (Thanks makr0ss). Следует отметить, что в своей предыстории в Skullgirls Mobile она очень способна проявлять искреннюю заботу о тех, кто её окружает, такие как члены «Последней Надежды» и выжившие/беженцы с Ничейной Земли, которыми были изувеченная Патриция и Кэрол, прежде чем та стала Пэйнвил, зайдя так далеко, что попросила Брейн Дрейна другого, более подходящего кандидата. Во время миссии «Последней Надежды» по спасению группы детей-беженцев Валентайн идёт против приказов Кристмас и откладывает свою миссию в пользу оказания немедленной медицинской помощи нуждающимся. Кристмас даже признаёт акт доброты Валентайн, называя её щедрой, по-видимому, игнорируя её неподчинение в пользу этого. Как уже упоминалось, Валентайн имеет склонность идти против приказов своего начальства, чтобы преследовать то, что она считает правильным. Патти относится к Валентайн как к переутомлённому эгоисту. Пасха, хотя и в шутку, поддерживает это утверждение. Валентайн имеет сильное влечение к медицинским наукам и обучению, и часто ссылается на свои действия как части «экспериментов» или «исследований». Это особенно очевидно, когда она сталкивается с Мисс Форчун и становится заинтригованной парадоксальным существованием Мисс Форчун до такой степени, что нападает на Надю с намерением вскрыть её. Боевой диалог между Валентайн и Парасоул намекает на то, что они знали друг друга в прошлом (хоть это никогда не развивается в любом режиме истории. Она так ненавидит Брейн Дрейна, что стала убийцей, чтобы покончить с ним. Предыстория Валентайн потеряла свой глаз в инциденте, который разрушил Лабораторию 7. Крест на оставшемся глазу — результат экспериментального теста Лаборатории на лекарства, поскольку команда отвечала не только за тесты, но и за самих испытуемыхThe canon info thread - what we know. Шрам на её губах существовал до нападения. «Сверхчеловеческие» подвиги Валентайн можно отнести к её навыкам ниндзя; она может превысить определённые человеческие пределы из-за модификаций Лаборатории 7. Её начальная анимация, скорее всего, иллюзия или двойное тело. Валентайн была заместителем лидера «Последней Надежды», Кристмас, до того, как остальная часть группы была уничтожена. Валентайн ладила с членами «Последней Надежды», особенно с Хэллоу, но также имела небольшое соперничество с Кристмас. Основа персонажа Имя Valentine — кодовое имя, основанное на празднике дне святого Валентина; так же, как и у всех членов «Последней Надежды». Её настоящее имя, Валери, что означает «силу», «здоровье» и «смелость». Дизайн У Валентайн кроваво-красные глаза с крестообразными зрачками, голубые волосы, собранные в пышный хвост, с большой косой чёлкой, закрывающей лоб, а также сероватая кожа. Она носит повязку на правом глазу, который был сильно травмирован. У неё также есть тонкий вертикальный шрам, проходящий через левую сторону её губ, обычно скрытый белой медицинской маской. Валентайн имеет стройное, но изогнутое тело; низкая боевая стойка намеренно скрывает её истинный рост. Она носит чёрные фундоси, а концепт-арты показывают, что у неё вместо бюстгальтера на сосках наклеены пластыри. Её наряд представляет собой нечто среднее между одеждой медсестры и куноити: белый, плотно облегающий медицинский халат с розовыми крестами-пуговицами, соответствующую шапочку и медицинские перчатки. Это дополнено тонким чёрным чокером, бинтами на ногах, которые заканчиваются розовым крестообразным сюрикеном (её Мёртвым Крестом) около её колен и белыми чешками. У Валентайн на пояснице есть коричневая медсумка, в которой находится её дефибриллятор и костная пила, когда она ими не пользуется. История Концовка После победы над Девой Черепа, Валентайн заходит в тупик. Зная, что желание вернуть «Последнюю Надежду» может закончиться только катастрофой, она выбирает вместо этого стать Девой Черепа, в которую Сердце-Череп обращает Валентайн без колебаний. После титров показывают сцену, в которой Пэйнвил в поисках артефакта спускается в катакомбы, но находит лишь хирургическую ножовку, принадлежавшую Валентайн. Способности и стиль боя Валентайн сражается как классический ниндзя, используя акробатику, разнообразное «медицинское» оружие и несколько техник, основанных на ниндзюцу. Как персонаж, она очень подвижна и единственная, кто после двойного прыжка может использовать уклонение в воздухе: при уклонении она летит вверх на 20 градусов, что позволяет использовать уникальные тактики для атаки. Её удары очень быстрые и легко связываются в комбо, но наносят мало урона. Также обладает приличным количеством супер-ударов — практически все они могут исполняться и на земле, и в воздухе. Основным оружием Валентайн является хирургическая пила, которую она держит за спиной. Большие кресты на её ногах используются как сюрикены или для усиления ударов. Ещё одно оружие Валентайн — копьё-капельница, которым она может рубить и колоть своих противников. У неё также есть, казалось бы, неограниченный запас скальпелей и шприцев, заряженные различными ядами, а также множество такого метательного оружия, как скальпели и кресты-сюрикены. Трейлер Skullgirls Nurse Valentine, Report To the O.R., Stat Дополнительные цвета # Scrub — Цвет по умолчанию # Icy Hot — Оригинальные цвета # Oh Mai — Май Ширануи (серия The King of Fighters) # Хэллоу # Патти # Истэр # Graveyard Shift — Концовка Валентайн # Last Hope — Кристмас # Silent Kill — Медсестра (серия Silent Hill) # Assassin's Greed — Триш (дилогия Persona 2) # Оригинальные цвета # Шина Фуджибаяши (Tales of Symphonia) # Анестезия (Rumble Roses) # Байкен (серия Guilty Gear) # Сэм (Gaia Online) # Хаку Ёванэ (Vocaloid) # Sparring Partner — Харуко Харухара (FLCL) # Касуми (серия Dead or Alive) # Кёко Нидлворкер (Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice) — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Синобу (No More Heroes) — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Nu-13 (серия BlazBlue) — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Pyro-Technique — Таки (серия Soul Calibur) — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Оригинальные цвета — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Surgeon General — Оригинальные цвета — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Страйдер Хирю (Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes) — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Kill Joy — Медсестра Джой (Pokémon) в [[Skullgirls Mobile]] Факты * Дизайн Валентайн был официально изменён 13 мая 2014 года в патче. Все красные крестики на одежде сменили свой цвет на фуксию. Это изменение было объявлено 2 мая 2014 года после того, как издатель Skullgirls Encore Marvelous AQL не смог гарантировать судебный иск против потенциального авторского права на сходство с эмблемой Красного КрестаValentine, the Red Cross, and You.... * Вне своей «работы», она очень прямолинейный человек, а её сексуальные действия — только часть её техники куноити. * Как признал Алекс Ахад, дизайн персонажа был вдохновлен Элли Драйвер из «Убить Билла»omg i should be studying aaaaa. * Её прием Vial Hazard является отсылкой к Джилл Валентайн, героине серии Resident Evil, известной в Японии как Biohazard. * Анимация тайм-аута Валентайн показывает её детонирование, после которого она оставляет после себя несколько костей в качестве отсылки на Mortal Kombat 3. Исполнение некоторых фаталити (или бруталити, в случае Mortal Kombat Trilogy) заставляло противника жутко взрываться, исчезая и выбрасывая множество костей, черепов и грудных клеток в процессе. * Блокбастер Валентайн Checkmate Incision является прямой отсылкой на суперприём Дио Checkmate из игры JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Оба приёма функционируют аналогично по внешнему виду с персонажем, бросающим шквал лезвий. * Её многочисленное оружие включает в себя «сувениры», взятые у её павших товарищей: скальпели Кристмас, копьё-капельница Патти, мешки для трупов Истэр и шприцы Хэллоу. Она забрала их в качестве памяти. ** Алекс Ахад сказал, что это можно рассматривать как эгоистичный поступок, но также как и сентиментальный. * Некоторые из её фраз во время насмешек предполагают, что Валентайн регулярно сидит на диете, если не постоянно. * В неиспользованном альтернативном финале истории Валентайн захватывает Сердце-Череп и возвращается с ним в Лабораторию 0. Брейн Дрейн хвалит её за «успех там, где другие потерпели неудачу», но за ложь и смерть Кристмас, он намерен наказать её. Предположительно, она подверглась тем же экспериментам, что и Пэйнвил. В это время Сердце насмехается над ними, говоря, что они не смогут разорвать цикл Девы ЧерепаAlternate Unused Story Endings in the Game Data. * Альтернативные цветовые палитры под номерами 4, 5, 6 и 8 — отсылка к членам «Последней Надежды». * Цветовая палитра Graveyard Shift — намёк на внешний вид Валентайн в качестве Девы Черепа. Источники en:w:c:skullgirls:Valentine es:Valentine ja:ヴァレンタイン Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Основной состав Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Злодеи Категория:Лаборатория 0 Категория:Дева Черепа Категория:Антигерои